The Department of Chemistry at the University of Wisconsin-Madison proposes the purchase of a new 14.09 Tesla Nuclear Magnetic Resonance. A broad-range of NIH-supported research at the UW-Madison campus will be enabled by the purchase. Identification of the structural conformation of large beta-amino acid oligomers, studies of enzyme-inhibitor complexes of completely novel peptidomimetics via isotopic edited NMR, synthetic work toward complex polyether cytotoxins, determination of the structural and composition of hyperstable collagen mimics, and synthetic progress with carbohydrate recognition agents are some primary research projects in Chemistry that require dispersion beyond that provided at 500 MHz. Significant new efforts are on-going or starting in a number of NIH-supported research projects in the Chemistry Department involving use of solid-phase synthesis: new solid phase routes for synthesizing novel cyclosporin analogs and cysteine protease inhibitors are in progress, as is work in sold-phase peptide synthesis; synthesis of novel macrocycles and templates using solid-phase methods will begin soon. The new spectrometer will include an actively shielded magnet with high quality vibration isolation legs, RT shim set compatible with large diameter probes, 3-axis pulsed-field gradients, 3 channel rf with waveform generation, high quality temperature control, 3 mm inverse and 8 mm inverse probes, and a magic-angle spinning liquids probe suitable for studying samples on solid-phase supports.